


The Dork Knight & the Clown Prince of Crime, sitting in a tree

by Trash_For_Ships



Category: The LEGO Batman Movie (2017)
Genre: "I hate you" can mean the same thing as "I love you" can't it?, (i couldn't resist), Batjokes, Chapters are rated and tagged individually, Chapters will range from 100-However many words, Harley Quinn is a supportive platonic gal pal, I will MAKE the content, If I will not have more content, Joker is like another dad to Robin, M/M, Mostly Fluff, One-Shots, Really just wanted to share in the batjokes love, Warnings May Change, k-i-s-s-i-n-g, please read responsibly, some nsfw, you betcha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 22:57:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_For_Ships/pseuds/Trash_For_Ships
Summary: Batjokes one-shots because I love this pairing and they need some more content. Most of the prompts used from the first few chapters will come from this post right here:https://the-crowing-of-a-kaz.tumblr.com/post/174352328118/rpmemesstash-different-ways-to-say-i-loveRating may change due to later chapters. Ratings for each individual chapter as well as content tags will be put in the summary of each chapter for your convenience.





	1. "You like this, don't you? I remember you telling me that."

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: Teen & Up  
> Tags: Strong Language, Batsy and Joker go out for ice cream

“You like this, don’t you? I remember you telling me that,” Is the only thing Batsy says as he hands Joker a triple-scoop pistachio ice cream in a waffle cone, with sprinkles on top. Joker had mentioned he liked pistachio ice cream on another of their “pseudo hate-dates” a while back. Batsy commented that he must really like the color green, on account of his taste for ice cream and hair dye.

Joker couldn’t even begin to describe how touched he was that Batsy remembered. 

Always a sucker for romantic gestures, J couldn’t help but blush and grin as he took the cone, giggling like a schoolgirl near her crush. 

But, let’s be honest, Jokes had been crushing on Batsy since the moment he laid eyes on him, and their arrangement of “Let’s hang out so I can keep an eye on you” and “You’re sleeping over at my place but I don’t trust you not to wander off if you’re in a guest room so we’re sleeping in the same bed,” and now Batsy making an effort to be emotionally invested in someone else’s likes? 

The ice cream was just the cherry on top. 

Joker was a goner, totally head over heels and ass over tea kettle in love with this Batty moron he called an enemy and sometimes a friend.   
“Aww, Batsy! I hate you so much, you silly sap~! Now, you gotta tell me what you like on pizza because dinner is gonna be my treat~!!!”


	2. "You like this, don't you?" Chapter 1.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman always carries around handcuffs, right? Well, perhaps Joker likes taking advantage of that fact~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Mature  
> Tags: Handcuffs, Joker being very suggestive, Grinding

“You like this, don’t you?”   


“Oh, maybe only a little~”   


Batsy’s above him, just hovering, and Joker would pull him closer if not for the handcuffs, and that they’re restraining him to the headboard as well as an extra precaution. Joker squirms a little when Batsy asks, a grin spreading across his face and chuckles in his throat.   


“You didn’t really tell me, it was more like announcing to the entirety of Gotham what you’re into on public television.”   


Joker smiles wider as he realizes that his silly bedmate has left his legs free, which he then spreads and wraps around Batman’s waist and roughly pulling them closer,  the bulge in Joker’s boxers rubbing in a wonderful way against Batsy’s thigh.  Batsy’s expression goes from startled to sighing, not without an eye roll. Joker giggles out a reply before rutting his hips up and down, back and forth, doing his best to rile up the man above him.   


“Trust me, there’s a lot more I’m into than just handcuffs and you, Batsy~ If you want, I could show you, rather than tell~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, I'll also write NSFW, but I may post it in a different fic next time. Let me know if you want to see more of this content! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! If you have a prompt you'd like me to write for, please leave it in the comments! Have a great day/night/whatever!!!! <3


End file.
